paranormal_huntress_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Cecilia Spall/Bedroom
|-| Basic= This is Cecilia's bedroom, and the most likely place she will be if you are looking for her. It is quite large, having room as well for a living room, training area, kitchen, bathroom and a study as well as a bedroom, all of which Cecilia utilises to the best of her abilities. While it may technically be called a bedroom, she prefers the term "Mini-Apartment", due to the fact it contains quite a few rooms, not that she complains. However, it is advised that you knock and have a good excuse for being there, she is known to be practising her fighting technique in here. Her wolfdog, Havoc, can also be found in here, and, even if you can't see him on first glance, there is a high chance he is somewhere, and his bite is much, much worse than his bark. |-| Living= 500px|center This is the living room section of Cecilia's apartment, and it is the section that people first enter when they come in here. It is decorated with plants and artwork, and you can always here music coming from the room, normally songs produced by Cecilia's a small record label in Australia that she still works for. This is often where Cecilia eats her food and tries to warm up due to the cold that she can always expect in Camp. |-| Bed= 500px|center This is the bedroom section of Cecilia's apartment, though it is usually occupied by Havoc, normally taking a nap while Cecilia is in the training room, study, or kitchen. One can usually find pictures of Cecilia's family and old friends, along with items that used to belong to Cecilia's daughter Kyna, before the latter was kidnapped by Cecilia's estranged husband. This also serves as Cecilia's reading area, and, during late nights when she cannot sleep, she is often reading Sherlock Holmes or Shakespeare, or watching some of her favourite TV shows, since she despises movies. In the drawers, one may find books, clothes or Cecilia's stash of nectar, ambrosia and some healing herbs. |-| Training= 500px|center This is the training area in Cecilia's apartment, and the most common place you will find Cecilia, unless there is an issue with work that requires her attention. She is often in here to perfect her fighting technique, in order to become a better fighter and, possibly, not rely so heavily on the fighting techniques she learned when she was an assassin. Even though Camp has plenty of areas she could improve, Cecilia prefers to remain in solitude, finding it easier than being around demigods who have habits of asking too many questions. While her bedroom contains a stash of healing items, it is the training room that hides Cecilia's weapons, and she has been known to use these weapons on intruders. |-| Study= 500px|center This is the study area of Cecilia's apartment, and where she is most commonly found when she has to do work. Since she is currently renting out two apartments (one in LA and one at the Gold Coast), and she is still employed by a record label as a Producer, she often works from here whenever she is needed. This is also where she can observe footage from the security cameras she has had installed. While she can see a little from her phone, this is where she does an in-depth analyses of the footage, and, in extreme cases, runs their faces through any and all criminal databases, in order to retrieve records about the person, which she keeps somewhere in the study on a flash drive. |-| Kitchen= 500px|center This is the kitchen area of Cecilia's apartment, and one can often smell delicious food being made in here. She always goes into town in the mornings in order to purchase fresh produce, and alcohol, that she can store in here to eat or drink for the day. Aside from the alcohol, only healthy food can be found in here, due to Cecilia preferring to live on a healthy diet for the rest of her immortal life. Cecilia also keeps her dog supplies in here, especially cookies for Havoc, who spends much of his time trying to work out how to open the cupboard door so he can eat them. She has a camera set up just to watch it and amuse herself at his creative efforts. |-| Bath= 500px|center This is the small bathroom area of Cecilia's apartment, and she prefers that people don't use it. |-| Location= Cecilia lives in the Nymph Sanctuary, on the third floor. She can often be spotted hanging around, even outside the Sanctuary and just walking around the forest, an activity that helps clear her head - due to being born a daughter of Rhea. Her apartment is the furthest to the back, and is on the right side. |-| Security= The first and foremost thing that protects this room is the high-security lock system that Cecilia had installed. Aside from the 3-inch dead bolt, it also requires a passcode as well as a key to open, and, while Cecilia's paternal cousins know the passcode, only Cecilia has a key. Secondly, there is also a high-security alarm system installed, which is triggered the moment that someone tries to enter this place, sending an alert to her phone, in which case, she often sends Havoc to deal with them. The alarm system also triggers the cameras that are both inside the apartment and positioned at the door outside, which allows Cecilia to get a good look at the intruders face. Lastly, even if someone manages to enter, there is a good chance either Havoc or Cecilia (or, more likely, both) are inside, and neither take kindly to intruders. With Cecilia being a former assassin, and Havoc being half-Wolf, it isn't beyond either to cause severe injuries - or, possibly fatal ones - to anyone who enters uninvited. However, there are a select few who may enter this place. This is a list of people who can enter whenever they please, and are the only ones who know the passcode. They are either related to Cecilia (via her mortal side) or extremely close friends of hers. *Bowen Spall *James Spall }}